


Только мы с тобой

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Break Up, Episode: s07e07 The Dragon and the Wolf, F/M, Heartbreak, Novelization, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: «От меня никто не уходит», — сказала Серсея Ланнистер.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 2





	Только мы с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5912466)

Джейме не уверен, в какой момент всё рухнуло.

Джейме вдруг кажется, что рухнуло всё давно, а он только сейчас заметил, что его привалило обломками. Холодок осознания тут же спускается по позвоночнику и расходится по венам и нервам — кажется, он чувствует это даже в отнятой руке, которую заменило литое золото.

А дышать под завалами и правда ведь нелегко. _Как_ можно было это _упустить_?

— Ты сговорилась с Грейджоем, не сказав мне, командиру твоих войск, — произносит он, не веря в то, что говорит, не веря в то, что _хочет_ этим сказать.

_Ты сговорилась с грязным бандитом, который только и мечтает тебя трахнуть, и ничего не сказала мне._

_Мне._

Джейме сглатывает эти слова вместе с упрёками Серсеи, которые слышит сразу в ответ. Бессмысленные, нелепые нападки. Он мог бы их все опровергнуть. Он не может вставить и слова в своё оправдание… но, пожалуй, он почти сразу же теряет этот порыв.

Серсея слышит только то, что хочет сказать. Серсея выплёвывает с десяток слов, которых он никогда — _никогда_ — не ждал услышать в свой адрес от неё, и это бьёт больнее тысячи брошенных в спину _«Цареубийц»_. Это бьёт глубоко; это бьёт в самое _«только мы с тобой»_.

Глупейший Ланнистер. Предатель. Идиот. Заговор. Неподчинение.

«Не смей предавать меня снова», — шептала она ему на ухо раньше. «Это будет изменой», — шипит она сквозь зубы теперь. Что знать Цареубийце о чести, и всё же что-то ёкает и сжимается, и внутри дрожит возмущение, и внутренний голос беззвучно кричит о том, что это, треклятое пекло, _так неправильно_.

_«Ты слышишь себя?»_ — спрашивает он одним взглядом. Его сестра всегда его понимала.

Его сестра больше его не слышит. Он до неё бы и не докричался. Все резонные доводы падают ей под ноги — он почти слышит стук и то, как они разбиваются вдребезги.

— …Как это назвать? — вопрошает она едко, словно чувствует на языке горечь яда.

— Не важно, как я это назову, — отвечает Джейме ей в тон и ощущает вполне отчётливо: это как Долгое Прощание, только действует куда быстрее и поражает что-то уязвимее тела.

Он смотрит в упор на неё, он смотрит сквозь, старается посмотреть и увидеть, что она думает, и понимает, что натыкается на глухую стену. Возможно, это не первый раз. Возможно, ему стоило обратить внимание раньше. Джейме её не узнаёт. Джейме приковывает к этой чужой Серсее память о знакомом образе, привязанность к страстному жару и их общее дитя в её чреве.

Это всё, вдруг понимает он, что теперь они разделяют. Это — и родная кровь в жилах. Джейме не хочет этому верить. Не хочет чувствовать, что под рёбрами саднит от эмоции, которую так невозможно уложить в паре слов, не хочет ощущать странное опустошение, похожее на смесь тоски и скорби одновременно. Не хочет _скучать_ по Серсее, стоя перед ней прямо лицом к лицу.

Он хочет только уйти, а успевает лишь развернуться. Гора встаёт перед ним грудой лат, что подчиняется малейшему кивку _его королевы_. А он, _командир её войск_ , только что впал в немилость.

Серсея вспыльчивая и импульсивная, и это пройдёт. Джейме уверен, ведь они друг для друга — нечто большее, чем набор званий и титулов. Уверенность тает, когда он переводит взгляд на Серсею, и _«только мы с тобой»_ вздрагивает под сердцем, потому что он знает её (хорошо, лучше всех — и не может узнать) и знает (не хочет верить, не хочет знать, _чувствует_ ), к чему всё идёт.

— Ты прикажешь ему убить меня?

_«Только мы с тобой»_ неслышно стенает в грудной клетке и обливается кровью из свежей раны. Царапина, сказал бы он в другом случае. Но от царапины так не спирает дыхание.

— У тебя остался только я, — он говорит это, как утопающий хватает воздух, неумолимо проваливаясь под поверхность воды. — Остались только мы с тобой, — говорит он последнее, что может сказать, и слышит свой приговор:

— Будет ещё один.

_«Ты себя слышишь?»_

_«Только мы с тобой»_ звенит кристальным звоном и режет по живому осколками. Это хрупкая вещь; им уже столько раз доводилось собирать отколовшиеся кусочки. Джейме цепляется за их эфемерный хрусталь, как держался бы за меч в самой ярой битве за свою жизнь. Кажется, от усилия их _мы_ крошится прямо в его руках.

— Так отдай приказ.

Он говорит не подумав и только затем понимает, что начинает надеяться и опасаться. Серсея смотрит на него безмолвно и равнодушно, и очень долго, и Джейме кажется, будто ему только что принесли весть о её скоропостижной кончине.

От этой неожиданности что-то жжёт в глазах, застилая зрение. Перед ним стоит Серсея, которую так легко спутать с той, кого он любил. В особенности за этой пеленой.

«Серсея тебя погубит», — он слышит Оленну Тирелл, как за своей спиной.

За его спиной со скрежетом выходит из ножен меч, и это куда реальнее.

Он смотрит на Серсею, смотрит отчаянно, ищуще, впитывает невыразительное выражение её глаз и кривого изгиба губ, и знает, что в голове, под рёбрами и ещё где-то глубже бьётся только одно-единственное осознание.

— Я тебе не верю, — горько роняет он, словно стараясь убедить её прекратить спектакль. Словно стараясь сказать _образумься_ , словно стараясь её одёрнуть. Надежда тлеет на то, что слова всё изменят, но ему просто дают уйти.

_От меня никто не уходит._

Возможно, он станет первым.

Джейме шагает прочь из Красного замка и понимает, что, возможно, в чём-то она права.

В груди головокружительно пусто; то, что вывернули наизнанку в глубине королевских залов, где-то там и останется.

И уже никуда не уйдёт.


End file.
